Bakuras Baby Sitting
by Cherri-Ai
Summary: The children were happy to get a new baby sitter, but when Bakura walks in and makes their lives a hell it all changes.


Bakura slowly walked up to a house, nothing special about it, it was an ordinary white house made of bricks and wood and all that good stuff as we know. As you may have guessed it was a extraordinarily sunny day where the sun seemed to be smiling on Bakura wanting to have intimate relationships with the Egyptians skin.

Bakura rand the door bell and didn't even smile as a young lady and her husband opened the door

"Oh than goodness" the young female cried as she saw Bakura and brought him into the house.

"The phone is right here and the TV is right there, the kids are up in their room sleeping for a nap and-"she was cut short by 3 kids running down the stairs singing "the baby sitter's here! The baby sitter's here!"

Bakura only grimaced at the children as the mother and father left leaving their poor children in what to all of you now should know, is hell.

"Alright kids, mommy and daddy aren't here any more ya got that? I'm taking care of you my way and you will be my slaves and do as I say or else I'm sending you to the shadow realm. You got that!?"

The children only laughed at what he just said thinking it was some sort of joke or something. This annoyed Bakura to no end so he did what came to mind first and pulled out a knife and put it to one of the children's thoughts. "NOW DO YOU GET WHAT I'M SAYING!?" he spat as the children calmed down in a silent fear.

"Good" Bakura said in a contempt tone. "Now little boy" he said as he pointed to a small girl in a pink frilly dress

"B-but I'm a girl!" the young child screamed

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A TRANVESTITE LIKE THE PHARAOH AND HIS BUTT BUDDY YUGI!" he snapped "make me food, and add plenty of blood to it"

The young girl ran to the kitchen crying and started cooking the thief food. While back with her 2 brothers Bakura smirked as he handed both of them knifes "now you two little girls, fight for me"

"WERE BOTH BOYS!" they both cried simultaneously.

"Well now your parent have fuck you up and turned you all into transvestites haven't they?" Bakura sneered. "Now fight or I'm sending you to the shadow realm."

The boys only laughed at his threat of the shadow realm. Angering Bakura for the last time.

The enraged Bakura raced over to the pet hamsters cage and pulled it out of its cage and sneered evilly "want to see what happens to those who go to the shadow realm, and I will demonstrate with you beloved nibbles here!"

At that moment his ring shot forth a light and sent the poor unsuspecting nibbles soul to the shadow realm. Nibbles body went limp and Bakura drop kicked it to the two boys who were now crying their hearts out, at the loss of their beloved nibbles.

Now the boys knew he wasn't kidding on anything and the shadow realm was no joke so they used the knives Bakura handed them and fought each other.

Now the young girl came back with a soup for Bakura, it was a dark red and the girl seemed paler than usual and had a blood stained bandage on her arm. At this Bakura smiled joyfully and told the boys to stop fighting. Eating his soup with great content Bakura then smiled and walked over to the boys and ruffled their hair "ok now, how about we all go to a movie? Sounds good doesn't it children?" this scared the children more, for now this sinisterly evil figure all of a sudden want to take them to a movie. How is that possible? Not wanting to anger Bakura, they agreed.

"4 tickets for Texas Chain Saw Massacre please" Bakura said taking the tickets and leading the children to what will soon be a nightmare. After the first death the children were already crying and sobbing from fear begging Bakura to let them leave he only sneered and snapped back "shut up or I'm going to tie you to the chairs and tape your mouths shut."

When will mommy and daddy return?

Bakura laughed when the movie ended and looked at a clock. Wait 9:30 PM the parents will be home in an hour. Bakura rushed the children home, tucked them into bed told the goriest bed time story of their life, and before leaving said "Meet you again in your nightmares" with this he was gone.


End file.
